The Unraveling I - (Kids Next Door)
by Satyrykal
Summary: "They laughed, tearing up as they gasped for breath on the couch. The very idea of them together. As a couple. It was enough to send them into hysterics. It was ridiculous - impossible. She turned to smirk at him, only to find him closer than she realized." It was supposed to be just another love story - they didn't know it was one they'd lived before and were doomed to repeat. AU.
1. Prologue - Another Beginning

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm currently working on another story but I was having writer's block, therefore I decided to start this side project. I've already written a ton of chapters so the updates shouldn't take too long if you guys have interest. Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if I should continue. There will be a time jump next chapter. **

**This story follows the lives of Roxas, Naminé, and all those around them through childhood and beyond. Itb will seem like your typical High School Fic at first but there is a lot more going on if you catch the hints. let's just say that this isn't where their story started. It isn't even in the same century. Though they are the main characters, there are a lot of side plots to look out for. Send me your suggestions if you want a cameo from an unmentioned KH or FF character!**

**~Satyrykal**

* * *

**Prologue: Another Beginning**

Shuffling under the weight of his bag, the little boy grunted and took after the two the figures in front of him. With a yelp, he felt the backpack leave his grip as his older brother hosted it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Cloud," Roxas grinned as the elder boy gave him a quick shrug as he continued behind their mother. After she had signed with her new employer, it became apparent that they would have to leave town. Not that Roxas minded. As a nine year old momma's boy, he had never bothered letting go of Rinoa's legs long enough to make friends with the other kids at his school, unlike his twin Sora.

The aforementioned boy's spiky brunet head was bobbing up and down as he held his mom's hand. Looking back, he stuck his tongue at his blond twin before squealing when Cloud hit him as he passed by. Though only three years older, Cloud had always acted like a paternal figure in their lives. Old enough to remember their father, he was partially resentful of their move to Twilight Town; it meant leaving their last link to Taiga Sutoraifu.

"Come on you guys, we're going to miss our train if you don't hurry." Rinoa called as they arrived before the correct platform.

_Sunday 9:34 am. 47a_.

Grabbing seats, she took Roxas' bag and placed it in the overhead as the doors finally shut. Cloud was leaning against the pole, refusing his seat. Their mom scowled at him but sat beside Sora, running her hand through his feathery locks.

Rinoa was a beautiful woman with fair skin and medium length dark hair. Her warm brown eyes crinkled as she smiled, complementing her blue sweater and jeans.

"Momma, who's going to pick us up when we get there?" Roxas asked, trying to grab her attention.

"My friend Aerith. We'll be staying with her family for a few days until the rest of our things arrive. She's the one who set this up for us. An old woman used to live a few houses down from her, so when she announced her retirement, Aerith made an offer for me. It's only about ten minutes from your schools and the park so it will be great!"

"That's right; you and dad grew up there didn't you? Doesn't Uncle Leon still live there too?" Cloud asked from his corner, eyes betraying a little hope. Leon was Taiga's best man at their parents' wedding. They'd been best friends since they were kids.

"Yes, him too. It will be nice having Leon around more often. Anyway, about Aerith and her husband Zack. She has two daughters of her own. They are both very sweet girls, and I want you three to be very nice to both of them, alright?"

"How old are they Momma?" Sora asked as he and Roxas passed a ball between them.

"Yeah Mom, I'm not hanging around with some little girls!" Cloud added, miffed. Rinoa sighed.

"Yuffie is about your age, Cloud, so no complaining. I don't want to hear you picking on them, understand? Or else I'll take away those _Final Fantasy _games you seem to like so much…"

They were quiet for most of the remaining trip. Sora and Roxas were yelled at by a passing attendant twice for making too much noise, but overall, it was a comfortable ride. Two hours later, the intercom announced their arrival. As they ducked out the metal doors, Rinoa jumped to throw her arms around another woman around her age, in her mid thirties. She was a petite woman with light brown hair that fell in soft waves to her lower back. She had it done in a loose braid, tied up with a pink ribbon that matched her ruffled summer dress and jacket.

Aerith smiled at them before giving each of the wary boys a quick peck on the top of their heads. The twins looked up at her with goofy grins while Cloud just raised an eyebrow at her. "It's so nice to meet you! I don't suppose you remember me. No? Well that's alright. We'll get to know each other fast enough. Now, come on, I have lunch ready at home."

She gave them another smile before their mother grabbed her and they began talking. The boys followed silently to the car. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of a large, three story white house with a couple of balconies on the second floor. This was a wealthier area of the town, if not rich. They had seen their new house a few doors down as well, it was of a similar structure, though it was tan with a large wrap around porch.

Bringing in their two suitcases in the foyer, Roxas noticed how bright the house was from the inside. Distracted, he almost missed the splash of white blonde hair on the banister above before it zipped around the corner. A moment later, a man and a girl came downstairs, both with short black hair. The girl dashed over, gliding towards them in her shorts and tee-shirt. She had a bandana keeping her hair out of her face. She grinned and stuck out her hand in front of Cloud.

"The name's Yuffie, you must be Aunt Rinoa's kids. She told us all about you when she came for her job interview." She shook Cloud's hand roughly, leaving his eyes wide. The she turned and ruffled Roxas' and Sora's hair, to which they loudly protested.

"Leave them alone Yuffie," the man called as he finally got to them. "It's nice to see you again Rinoa. I talked to the movers; you should probably be able to move in by Wednesday." He greeted Roxas' mom with a hug. His hair was straight and spiky, and he wore a pair of jeans with a plain shirt. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he held his tall frame with easy. Basically, the opposite of the delicate Aerith. It was obvious where their older daughter got her personality, and looks, for that matter.

"Where's Nami, is she hiding in her room again?" Aerith asked a moment later. Zack nodded, and she sighed heading up to find her missing daughter. "Come on up Rinoa, I'll show you your room while I'm at it. I gave you the guest room on the second floor, but the boys will have to camp up in the rec room on the top." The two women headed up and Zack lifted a suitcase while Cloud proudly dragged up the other one. Sora and Roxas looked at each other while following the train upstairs.

After his mom put her bag in her room, Aerith gestured to the steps that led up to the rec room. As his brothers made their way, Roxas pulled back. He saw the same shock of pale platinum hair as before. Curious, he entered a room on the right. It was covered in whites and sky blues. A girl sat on a desk by the window scribbling with her crayons. When the floor creaked under Roxas' weight, she shot her head up and stared at him with bright blue eyes. With a glare, she picked up her paper and pointed.

"No boys allowed," She told him, before turning back to her drawings. Miffed, Roxas glared at her.

"Yeah well, I don't want to be in a stinky girl's room anyway!" He huffed, wrinkling his nose. She looked at him from under her bangs; the rest of her hair was tied loosely in two pigtails. With a grunt she launched a crayon at his head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he cried, indignant. Looking for a weapon for himself, he grabbed a stuffed bear from its place on her bed. She protested with a squeak as it slammed into her skinny arms. Taking advantage of the moment, Roxas grabbed another animal and spun it into her.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" she screamed and ran up to him, pushing him away from her toys. The young boy stumbled backward - she was stronger than she looked. Angrily, Roxas reached over and yanked her pony tail, causing her to yell twice as loud. With a chorus of footsteps, the door revealed a worried Aerith and Rinoa. Quickly assessing the situation Rinoa went over and pulled her son away from the small girl who was tearing at his hair with equal force. As the two children finally settled down, an audience had gathered at the door. Sora was trying, and failing, to hide his snickering behind his hand.

Aerith looked at her friend sheepishly, "Well, I guess I'd like to introduce you to my younger daughter, Naminé."

A couple hours later, after both kids were properly scolded and given a pat on the rump, they were sent out to get their bathing suits for the pool.

When Roxas finally came out, he saw Yuffie and Cloud racing across the water while Naminé and Sora were having a splashing contest at the shallow end. Rinoa gave her son a warning look before continuing her conversation with Zack and Aerith under the sun umbrella. Pouting, he shuffled towards his twin.

"Naminé? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Roxas mumbled reluctantly, aware of their parents' eyes on his back. Apparently the girl noticed as well for she recognized defeat and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry too, come play with us." Her voice resigned.

"Yeah, now we can have a splashing contest! Whoever makes the biggest splash while jumping in wins!" Sora yelled as he and Naminé rushed out of the water. "Well, who goes first?"

"Um, I don't know, doesn't it look a little deep to jump into, Sora?" Roxas asked his brother nervously, Naminé nodded too, looking worried. She liked the pool right enough, but she wasn't the best swimmer yet. Yuffie used the pool more than anyone else, her sister preferred to color.

"Err, you go first Nami…" Roxas suggested.

"No way! You go!"

"No you!" And so it continued while Sora sighed and snuck behind them. From across the pool Yuffie nudged Cloud and they both grinned as they watched the scene play out. With a roar Sora push the two blonds over the edge of the pool sending them, flailing, into the water below.

Coming up for air, Naminé clutched for the side of the pool with Roxas as they glared at the brunet rolling around with laughter. Giving each other a look, a silent truce was met.

"_One, two, three_…." They whispered, and on cue they leaped over the side and charged at the startled nine year old, grabbing his arms and shoved him face first into the pool. As he came up with a sputtering breath, the blonds looked over at each other and high fived. Still smiling, they didn't notice their older siblings come out behind them as they were unceremoniously tossed into the water once more.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if it's worth continuing or if you guys have any questions. Cookies for all of you who review!  
**

**PS: Beta wanted =)**


	2. Chap 1 - New Girl

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, but here is where the story really begins. I'm trying to be as realistic as I can be so call me out if something seems too ridiculous to you. I haven't been in high school in years, do I don't believe they'll be there too long. Leave me some feedback below!**

* * *

Humming along to the radio station, the teenage girl strolled casually to her dresser as she pulled on a pair of light blue capris, then topped herself off with a blue plaid button up over a snowy camisole. Naminé looked at her outfit once before settling to straighten out the sleepy knots from her thick blond hair, smoothing it down everywhere but the strange flick on the back of her head. She smacked on some chapstick before grabbing her khaki tote bag and jumping down the stairs two at a time.

In the kitchen she poured a glass of orange juice while heating up some hot water for coffee. She wasn't exactly a morning person, but compared to her father and sister Yuffie, she was as chipper as could be. Well, not including her mother. Aerith, an amateur photographer, captured her best shots in the early musk of morning. The house was filled with pictures of family, friends, and secluded corners of Twilight Town.

Looking at a picture of a barbeque from an earlier summer, Naminé smiled at three goofy kids grinning up at her. Her face fit snugly between two spiky haired boys who had both managed to put bunny ears above her head. Sora and Roxas had paid dearly for it afterward, or at least Sora did, his brother had been quick to run and hide. It was when they were about twelve years old. Now, at sixteen, it was the first day of their sophomore year of high school.

Looking out the window, Naminé listened to the sound of her sister rushing as she finally noticed the lateness of the hour. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a piece of toast and headed outside to begin the walk to school.

So engrossed in the soft silence of early morning, she didn't hear the rattling drum of wheels on the concrete sidewalk.

"Watch out," The yell came from behind her, startlingly close. Before she could react, strong arms wrapped around her waist, wrist guards catching in the fabric of her shirt. Held back by her friend, Naminé watched as Sora stumbled and skid to his knees, exactly where she had just been. Sora yelped once before brushing himself off and standing, skateboard under one arm while he rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"Sorry Nami, I lost my balance," he told her. She sighed, it was impossible to be mad around his cutesy face. Sometimes she thought he had _too _much goodwill in him.

"It's fine, but what are you doing on a skateboard anyway? Roxas is usually the one who's trying to plow me down…"

Hearing a chuckle from behind her, she suddenly remembered the arm holding her.

"We were racing. Besides, we know you'd be mad if we were late again," her savior grinned. Naminé rolled her eyes before turning herself in his arms and poking him between the eyes. Roxas yelled and let go of her. She put her hands on her hips, bag slightly off shoulder, and glared at him. In the background she heard Sora chuckling at his twin's predicament. As much as she liked Sora, they weren't as close as her and Roxas; they were the best of friends, even if he did drive her mad.

"Don't you start, I told you two to meet me at my house but you took so long that I left without you. _And _you tried to kill me and Sora; you know he can't stop for his life!" She stopped for a moment at Sora's indignant shock before continuing her scolding of the sheepish boy in front of her.

"Come on, we need to hurry, Olette will be waiting for us, and she's too nice to leave by herself. I swear Roxas; you are the worst boyfriend ever!" With that she set off at a light pace, eager to grab the last of her friends that lived in her neighborhood.

Roxas glared at her retreating figure as he and his twin mounted their boards. Roxas had messy, blond hair that fell carelessly over his forehead, framing his clear sapphire eyes. He was dressed in a casual pair of black jeans, undershirt, and an open white collar shirt with its sleeves jammed up to his elbows. Sora looked very similar, same slim but lean muscled built, same tall height and crazy antics. They even had the same blue eyes and spiky hair, but it wasn't all that surprising. Luckily, they wore their hair differently and Sora's was a light brown to his brother's darker blond.

In Naminé's opinion, Sora was the sweeter one too, even if Roxas was the better friend. She'd known them for what felt like a lifetime, and she had come to love them as near family, something special that school friends just couldn't offer. Though at the same time, she didn't remember the last time she had had a guy ask her out. The pair was more overprotective than her father, and Zack Kisaragi wasn't the type to let his daughters run wild - though Yuffie often gave him a run for his money. Her sister was captain of the gymnastics team. She was known as the 'ninja' of Twilight Academy, with her sharp black pixie cut and her affinity for short shorts and halter tops.

"For your information, I'm a great boyfriend. Besides, this isn't really the first day of classes. It's an orientation day. The school doesn't even take attendance. Riku and the other guys are skipping. Only the seniors have to come in to meet their advisors." Roxas complained, regaining her attention. His brother nodded in agreement.

"It's good to meet teachers and make the freshmen feel welcome. Honestly, it's like you didn't hear me explain last week. Anyway, we don't need to be in uniform for another few days and your mom agrees with me. The two of you need to show more interest in the well being of our education." Naminé shot at him. She could see her brunette friend across the street, her bright green eyes shining as she came their way, dressed in a floral orange top and capris.

"Liar, you told our mom so that you didn't have to come alone. I know Aerith made you come after she heard your sister talking about it." Roxas replied, half his mouth turned into a frown before he smiled at Olette. She had nearly gained on them. Naminé just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. It was the truth anyways.

"You finally made it! I was afraid you weren't going to came after all, but Naminé promised she'd drag you two out of bed," Olette greeted them, giggling. Roxas just shrugged and kissed her good morning, pulling her close for a few moments.

Behind them, Sora made a gagging sound, causing Naminé to laugh and playfully hit him on the head. "Stop it, you're acting like six instead of sixteen." She taunted him.

"It's not my fault that Rox seems addicted to girls. Do you even remember a time when he was single?" He asked back.

"I don't know, I don't keep tabs on his personal life. Besides, he's _your _brother."

"Yeah well, just saying. Doesn't it bother you at all? Your two best friends are making out and it's not even 8 o'clock!"

"No it doesn't, besides, who am I to judge?"

"I think you care."

"I don't." Naminé snapped.

Sora just grinned at her. He knew, along with the rest of their friends, that she and Roxas were just friends. Unfortunately the rest of the student body didn't seem to agree, a fact that Sora loved to rub in. Nevertheless, she cleared her throat and looked at the couple. Olette broke away, blushing. Her not as humble boyfriend simply grabbed her left hand and started walking. Naminé moved to his other side, with Sora walking on her left. Roxas smiled at her and winked. _Told you I'm a good boyfriend_ he mouthed. Naminé found herself rolling her eyes for the third time that morning as the school neared.

It was a bright white building surrounded by a gate that circumference the structure and its two small fields out back. If one went a little further past the academy, down town Twilight Town would slowly come into focus as the suburbs drifted away. They had built the school a little closer to suburbia so that it could have some athletic grounds – that and it was safer and quieter than the busier shopping district.

"Come on, Selphie said to meet in the gym if we're going to help out. They want us to set up before the freshmen and new student orientation begins." Naminé informed her friends. Selphie's mother was a teacher, so she was always at the events to boost 'student morale' as she called it. She was also the only sophomore on the varsity cheer leading squad.

Down in the gym, Selphie was hanging a welcome sign with another boy – Pence – from their year. Waving, they flagged her over. The hyperactive young girl skipped over to them, orange dress swishing on her hips as her haired curled upward toward her face.

"I'm so glad you made it. Now, I talked to my mom and we have a few new students our age. Most of them have already been paired up with guides, but there's one left. I need someone to help her while the rest of you help me set up the speakers."

Naminé hesitated a moment before volunteering. "I'll help the new kid if you like."

"That's great!" Selphie beamed her green eyes lighting up. "Then the boys can tackle the speakers. Olette, you can go with Nami or boss these two around; your choice. Ok, Nami let me introduce you."

Sitting in the corner, a girl sat alone on the bleachers, kicking her conversed feet in the air. Her short black hair was cropped to her ears and fell in curtains over her face. She was thin, wearing a fitted black band shirt and blue jeans. Naminé was reminded of her older sister. As they approached her, she stopped and smiled tentatively up at Naminé. Her eyes were shocking blue.

"Hi Xion, I'd like you to meet my friend, Naminé. She'll be helping you get used to the school."

The blonde girl smiled and raised her hand in greeting. Selphie, having successfully introduced them, scurried off to yell at the twins for ignoring Olette's orders.

"Hi, so you're new here right?"

"Yeah. My parents and I moved here from Hollow Bastion. My dad got transferred to Twilight's chapter of Xemnas Inc."

"I'm sure you'll love it here. I mean, I've lived in Twilight for as long as I can remember, but I know lots of people who came later on."

"I guess. I'm a bit nervous though. My family's always moving and I hate being the new kid."

Naminé nodded sympathetically. Seeing Olette headed their way, she point out the brunette.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about. By the time classes start, I'll have introduced you to a bunch of other students. Here comes Olette."

Xion stood up and shook hands with the newcomer, still obviously shy. The brunette laughed a little, running her hand through her hair.

"Its nice to meet you! I remember when I was a new student a few years ago. I was really nervous but I've gotten used to it now."

"Olette, what are those two doing?" Naminé asked, staring at the twins as they wrestled with the wires. "Roxas has his own electric guitar, he shouldn't be having so much trouble with the speakers."

"I think he's trying to choke Sora to be honest..." Olette said, shrugging. Both girls laughed at Xion's expression.

"When you meet them, you'll understand," Naminé told her as the boys in questions rushed over, evidently running from an angry Selphie.

She placed her hands on her hips and she could already see Sora's face turn red. his brother on the other hand, kept his cocky grin in place. He stood next to Naminé and placed his arm on her shoulder heavily, making her tilt to the side. Knowing he would only do worse if she pushed him away, she sighed.

"Allow me to introduce my neighbors and the school idiots, Roxas and Sora Sutoraifu." The blond pouted.

"Thanks a lot Nams." He glared down at her through his bangs. "Hi, nice to meet you-" He trailed off, extending his hand to the short haired girl politely. She blushed and took it before quickly pulling away.

"Xion Yamamoto."

They finished introductions and chatted for a few moments. Then Sora grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Well, we better go. Olette, Selphie said to bring you back with us so we don't... ahem... destroy the building..."

* * *

**Well there is your introduction to more of the main cast though you'll meet others in the next few! Please leave me some feedback though, I want to make this the best story that I can. Let me know if you want me to see anything in particular. As always, I appreciate all your support.**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


	3. Chap 2 - Walkie Talkies

**Thank you for all the wonderful feedback guys! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story thus far! I hope you continue and leave me some feedback. Reviews are essential to me because then I know what you expect from me as a writer and you keep me on my toes! It also helps my spelling, so if you see mistakes, point them out and I'll correct them.**

* * *

The garage door slammed shut, causing Roxas to look up from his sandwich. His brother didn't bother stopping, scarfing down his food at an alarming rate.

"Hey Mom, how was work?" He asked as Rinoa walked into the breakfast nook. She smiled at her sons as she folded her black blazer over her arm and walked over to the sink for a glass of water.

"It was fine, how was school? Is Cloud upstairs?" She asked them as Sora waved to her, one hand clutching a sandwich.

"No, I think he's out with his friends. He wanted to stop over Cid's shop to check up on his car." Roxas told her. Then as an after thought, "School was fine."

"With Noctis and Ven?" She asked before coming to sit down beside them.

"I'm pretty sure he's with Tifa," Sora snorted. "It's her uncle's place and she said she could get him a discount." Their brother was in the middle of fixing up an old coupe.

"It's not nice to tease him," she laughed, unable to keep a serious face. Yuffie Kisaragi and Tifa Rokkuhato were close friends. Yuffie had introduced her to her eldest a few years ago when she transferred to academy. "Did you boys see your friends today?"

"Yeah, they're all good. We're thinking of going to the beach this weekend before classes start on Monday. Can we go?" The blond asked, pushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Well, you could, but Leon's supposed to come over for dinner tomorrow night." She said slowly.

"We won't be back too late and Cloud isn't going." His twin piped up.

Rinoa took a bite out of her food while considering. "I don't know if I'll have time to drive you, especially if Cloud won't do it." She said honestly.

"I can ask if Axel has room to take us, he's already taking some of our friends to the train station." Roxas told her quickly, trying to convince her. Their mother just chuckled.

"Alright, alright. It's your last few days of vacation anyway. If he doesn't mind then it's fine with me as long as you are back in time for dinner."

With that, their plans were secured. The boys spent some more time chatting with Rinoa before Cloud came in. Unwilling to wait for him to eat, the twins headed up to their rooms and argued about who would get the shower first. Their bedrooms had a connected bath, and arguments would often be resolved by seeing who could get in and lock both doors before the other. Roxas groaned as Sora turned on the water. He'd lost yet again. Their bedrooms were both at the top of the stairs but he had to walk around to get to his room, eating up valuable time.

Scratching his head, he moved toward his window as he waited for his laptop to restart. Damn those automatic updates. The sun was setting on the other side of the house, but the yards beyond his window were flooded in an orange glow. Just then, he saw a light turn on and smiled. The Kisaragi family lived only two doors down. Roxas and Naminé had learned long ago that they could see each others' windows from their respective rooms. The house in between was set a bit further back. Looking around on his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

Tuning it to the right channel, he yelled. "Hey Naminé, look over!" He waited a few seconds as the sheer curtain pulled away and a blonde head popped into view.

She waved back at him and disappeared momentarily.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, her voice crackling over the radio.

"Nothing, just bored. I'm waiting for Sora to get out of the bathroom. Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah – fctcshh – but my ride – fggghhsshhhh – before I – fffggtgttshh – what do you think?" She replied.

The blond frowned, most of her response was masked by static.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't get it." He heard her laughing on the other side.

"Why are we still using these anyway? You have my cell number you know," She giggled as she walked onto her small balcony, leaning over the railing. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and an old shirt covered in paint marks.

He opened his own window and shrugged as he rested his arms on the sill. Twilight Town was in the middle of a heatwave but the cool evening air was a relief. "I don't know, this is what we've always done. So, are you going?"

"Yes, I'm just looking for a ride."

"We're going with Axel, I think he still has a seat left if you need it."

"No thanks. I invited Xion, you remember her from today right? I was hoping Riku would have space."

Roxas nodded, "He should have room, if not ask Olette. She's going with Hayner and Pence."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll check with them!"

He grinned and saluted her from afar. From behind him, he heard the water finally shut off. "No worries, say hi to your family for me. I think Sora's finally done so I'm gonna go."

They said a quick goodbye before Roxas turned around and started banging on the bathroom door. From the other side he head a surprised thump. The brunet opened the door with narrow eyes, clutching his towel around his waist. Without speaking, he shook his wet hair like a puppy, spraying his twin with water.

"Gah!" the blond screeched. Sora laughed as he closed himself off in his own room. Grumbling, Roxas tore his clothes off and jumped into the shower, muttering the whole way.

An hour later found all three brothers piled on the couch, absorbed in a new racing game. They had a small common area upstairs where they had set up all their consoles. Their mother disliked the wiry mess, so they weren't allowed to take them downstairs in the family room.

When Roxas slammed into the barrier wall for the third time, he threw up his arms in frustration while Cloud and Sora sped toward the finish line. He knew he shouldn't have used the bike. It was fast, but the control was awful.

As usual, the eldest brother won by a decent margin. When the twins refused a rematch, they all decided to switch to video stream to chose a movie. Cloud and Roxas were rooting for horror but Sora protested loudly. It was a well known fact that he didn't do well with ghosts. When they were young, a whole group of them had gone to a haunted corn maze. Most of them had been together but somehow, he had gotten separated. Sora came out screaming while a man chased him with a fake chainsaw. They had yet to let him live it down.

They were attempting to wrestle the remote out of the poor boy's hands when their mom came upstairs.

"They're trying to kill me!" He screeched as Cloud pinned his arms and Roxas pried his fingers off the controller. Rinoa cleared her throat loudly.

"Get off of him." She massaged the bridge of her nose. Reluctantly, the pair let go.

"He won't let us watch the movie!" Roxas complained, but his twin quickly spoke up, interrupting him.

"They were trying to put on _Evil Dead_ and you know I don't like chainsaws."

"It's not our fault he's a pansy. The girls are better than him."

She glared at them. Trying to mollify her, Cloud spoke up.

"Actually, to be fair... I don't think Yuffie's scared of anything."

Their mother walked over and pushed them over, settling into the cushions. "Give me the remote, I'm picking." She held out her hand and they complied.

As she flipped through the titles, they sulked a little. Under their scowls however, each son was secretly pleased. Being a single mother wasn't the easiest job in the world, especially when juggling a career alongside three teenage boys. Still, they were fiercely protective of her and cherished family time. It was a Friday night and that meant they didn't need to be up early.

She picked out _the Matrix_, which they had already seen a few dozen times. Someone grabbed some popcorn and they turned on the cast commentary. When they got towards the end, Rinoa awed as Trinity admitted she was in love. Sora was right there with her, a goofy grin on his face. His twin rolled his eyes.

"You are such a soppy romantic Sora."

Without looking away from the screen, his brother flipped him off, careful not to let their mother see. "I'm not the one with the girlfriend, dude."

"I'm not like that with Olette," He defended. Rinoa watched them amusedly, she had to pick her battles and at the moment she rather gather intel for the future. They rarely came to her with 'girl problems'.

"You spend half your time making out with her." He deadpanned.

"You just don't understand cause you're not dating anyone!"

"Please, you don't see Cloud sucking face with Tifa," Sora shot back. That caught the older blond's attention, he'd been texting from his seat on the ground. He frowned but there was a tell tale twitch to his eye.

"Shut up!" he growled, hitting the brunet on the head. His reaction sufficiently distracted the twins as they laughed.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Did you like it? Did you absolutely hate it? I thought this would be a good place to showcase a bit more of Naminé's and Roxas' relationship and how the boys interact with their family. I feel like fanfics often ignore parents even though they are such crucial parts to a child's life. Whether they be biological, adoptive, or quid pro quo. Also what do you think, should Xion have a bigger role in this story?**

**Special thanks goes out to those of you who reviewed last time:**_ TranscendantWings**,** DuelRoxas16**, and **bec1895._

**I'm currently also looking for a beta if anyone want's to offer their services. If you review Rokunami happens faster, so _review _review _review_!**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


	4. Chap 3 - In Transit

**Hello everyone!  
**

**Here is the next installment of the story. I thought they'd be at the beach but they only ever made it onto the train. Oops...at least the chapter is a bit longer, I just felt I had to break it up a bit. Will post the next one if you guys seem excited! So Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Transit  
**

"So why do I have to pick her up again?"

Naminé looked over at the boy in the driver's seat. Riku had long silver hair that had grown to his shoulders over the past year. Though slightly older than herself, she had known him since childhood but hadn't gotten close until Sora introduced him. They were on their way to Xion's house which was a bit further in town than the rest of them.

"Because she doesn't have a ride and we promised her one. She's really nice though!" Selphie exclaimed from the backseat. The bubbly brunette was seated next to the window while Tidus claimed the other. She was wearing a yellow coverup over her bathing-suit.

"Yeah, besides I think it'd make her feel better if she already knew people before school really kicks off on Monday." Naminé added as she grinned. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail but several strands had escaped, framing the edges of her face. She was giddy, the beach was one of her favorite places but it was hard to reach. Though not too far away, it was on the other side of the mountain which meant it was rather inconvenient to try and drive all the way. Usually, the whole gang would just take the train instead.

The rest of the ride to their destination was relatively quiet except for the occasional direction from Naminé since she had the address written down. It was early in the morning and Tidus was fast sleep. Hey, who wouldn't be tired at 8am on a Saturday? They figured it was better to nap on the train than miss out on prime beach time. After all, they had to be home before dark.

When they finally pulled into a suburban street, they found a long row of townhouses flanking them on both sides. These were the homes that came just before the city lines. Each one had a small stoop, and the third one on the right was occupied by a girl their age with inky black hair. She had a tote bag over her shoulder and stood up quickly when she saw the dark blue sedan cruise towards her.

Selphie scooted in to make space as Xion thanked her.

"Hi, thank you so much for picking me up. I hope it wasn't too much of a problem!" She laughed nervously. The blonde beamed at her.

"Of course, it was no trouble, it was on the way to the station anyway. This is Riku by the way." Naminé told her. Riku looked at her from the rear view mirror and gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." The new girl said politely.

"You too, you're in the same year as these guys right?" He asked, waving in their general direction.

"I think so, are you not a sophomore?" She pushed her hair behind one ear, her eyes darting to the other people in the car.

"No, I'm a year ahead with some of the others."

"Yeah he's ancient..."Selphie whispered loudly.

"Hey! You can find another ride!" The driver warned, his aqua-marine eyes narrowing. The sudden increase in volume shook Tidus awake. After glancing around and noticing the new addition he smiled sleepily and waved.

"I'm Tidus, you're Xia right?"

"Her name is Xion, nice to see you join the world of the living sleepyhead." Naminé corrected.

"It's an ungodly hour. What did you expect?"

The rest of the ride was uneventful. They hadn't known how long the detour would take so they arrived at the station earlier than they thought. Riku parked at the garage, and everyone picked in a few Munny to cover the cost before securing tickets. They were the first ones there.

* * *

Leaning back in the pleather seats, Naminé could see the clock tower from through the window. There was still a half-hour before the train would leave. When the others began arriving they could start boarding so that they could find a free carriage to fit them all. Counting on her fingers, she thought there were a total of three drivers. Her own sister and company had bailed. They had made a trip over earlier in the summer and decided to stay home instead. Them and Wakka, who was grounded for sneaking out to see a Blitzball game last week.

Xion and Selphie and the boys were arguing over whether girls were bad drivers or not. Selphie wasn't old enough for her license (She did have a permit) yet but apparently Xion had one. It was nice to see them get along so well. Xion had seemed shy but once she opened up she was just as lively as the rest.

It was an old argument and she herself did not partake, especially since she knew Tidus was intentionally trolling. She brushed her white shorts smooth as she searched for her phone, ready to call the others when she heard her name from across the station.

Looking up, she waved as three familiar figures made their way forward. Hayner raced ahead, his short blond hair sticking up as if he hadn't brushed it, which he probably hadn't. Pence and Olette followed behind at a more sedated pace.

Hayner was the only one who hadn't met the new girl yet so introductions were made quickly.

"Olette told us all about you on our way here. I'm Hayner by the way." He shook the girl's hand firmly.

"We were just discussing whether or not girls could drive, help us out here." Riku told him as Olette glared.

"Girls are sucky on the road. It is just a fact – ow! What the hell was that for?" he whined, Olette had thumped him on the head.

"If we're so awful then you can get a ride home with someone else. Besides, I wasn't the one who failed my road test!" She scolded as she high-fived Selphie.

Xion looked a bit surprised at the display.

"He's just like that," Naminé laughed, "Just wait till you meet the others!"

When ten minutes passed, they became antsy and decided it was best to board now and save their friends seats.

"Who's coming with Axel?" Pence wondered aloud as he led the way into the first open car. They all followed.

"Last time I checked he was taking the twins," Naminé told him. "I talked to Roxas last night."

"He's also taking Demyx." Riku added. "I texted a bunch of people to see if they needed rides. None of them is exactly punctual."

"They never pick up their phones though!" That was Selphie.

"Sora probably will if his cell isn't on silent." Tidus dug in his pockets for his own phone. "I'll call him right now."

The train cars were divided into four booths. They would need at least three for the whole group so they had spread out to make sure no one took up the extra seats. A women with her two kids poked her head in the carriage and raised an eyebrow before quickly moving on to the next one.

"We should probably try the other two as well, if doesn't hurt to be doubly sure besides, the train leaves in five minutes." Naminé suggested. Olette and Hayner both nodded and called Roxas and Demyx respectively.

"We're here! We're here!" A voice yelled and they all looked out the door to see four boys racing towards the train with tickets in hand. A man shouted at them as they past. They hastily threw out an apology as they slide into the car. Axel collapsed onto one of the open seats, his red hair blending in. Demyx sprawled across another, his blond head resting against Naminé's shoulder. She smoothed her fingers through his hair and giggled at his antics. Roxas had bent over, hands on his knees. Only Sora was still standing, a bit out of breath but that was all. No one was surprised. He was one of the fastest guys in school. He had beaten Riku's record early on last year.

"Naminé, I think...I'm...dying..." The blond huffed. She rolled her eyes at the boy resting against her. "Demyx you are such a big baby." He pouted forcing her to laugh again.

" He's just happy he has an excuse to touch you," Axel called from across the aisle as he struggled to sit up, a smirk full on his face. With flaming locks and tear shaped tattoos below his eyes, Axel was the type of guy you would try to avoid at night. All six feet plus of him was sharp featured and gave off a fierce vibe. If she hadn't met him through mutual friends, she would have been too nervous to talk to him.

A few of the others laughed at his comment as Demyx hastily moved away, blushing slightly. "I am not, sheesh. I'm just catching my breath"

" Whatever excuse floats your boat." He drawled, only to frown when Roxas elbowed him in the stomach. With that everyone took their seats, just in time for the conductor to pass through for tickets.

* * *

The girls had all taken a seat close together, taking the raven haired teen under their wing. Selphie had been gone for a big chunk of the summer so she wanted to fill her friends in with the latest goings on.

"I got to see everyone again and it was so wonderful!" She gushed. " Trabia is so beautiful this time of the year and Irvine even took me to see my mother." She smiled.

"I thought your mom's a teacher at the academy?" Xion asked, her brow furrowed over her dark blue eyes. Olette briefly looked over, and the others made eye contact. Naminé hesitated to speak, it wasn't really her place to say. It was a sensitive subject and she didn't want her cheerful friend to feel down. Instead of looking upset, Selphie just continued smiling though her eyes crinkled slightly.

"I'm actually adopted. My parents past away when I was little so I spent some time at the Orphanage in Trabia before the Tilmitts met me." She explained. "If you remember my mom from yesterday, we don't exactly look alike, but everyone says I remind them of her. She's a wonderful person."

The short haired girl looked highly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to -"

"Don't worry about it! I'm pretty fortunate, and I have the best family in the world. Just look around you, who could ask for better friends?" She brushed it off. Naminé watched the other girl closely, her throat slightly tight. Selphie may be a bit overly hyper, but she was faithful to the core. Olette gave the brunette a slight squeeze before changing the subject.

"So guess who got to see her favourite band in concert last week?"

That caught their attention immediately. Even though Naminé had already heard this story, it was always fun to see her friend react to the latest gossip.

"Oh my gosh, he took you to see them! That's fantastic. I wish I had a boyfriend like that, seriously Ollie. It's so not fair." She gushed. "Xion back me up here. Don't you wish you had a guy who voluntarily spent money on you?"

Xion seemed to have overcome her mortification at this point. She played with the tie of her red halter top as she answered. "Yeah, Hayner seems like a great guy."

Confused, Naminé turned to her as the others did the same. No one spoke for a moment as the girl's face heated up to match her shirt. Selphie blinked twice before falling into a fit of laughter, catching the boys' attention in the next couple of booths.

"Hayner, Xion thinks you're dating Olette!" She mumbled intermittently through giggles. She was met with silence before suddenly, the whole car was filled with wheezing sounds.

Embarrassed for the second time in the last ten minutes, Xion covered her face with her hands until only her eyes were visible through her fingers.

"I don't know! He seemed friendly." She stuttered. Tidus grinned and slapped Hayner on the back.

"Hear that Hayner? Looks like you're getting too friendly, careful she's taken." Axel winked at him as Hayner smacked his forehead.

"Shut up, I don't need my ass handed to me." He joked.

Xion, still a hilarious mess, turned to Naminé for help. The blonde couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had been thrown to the lions and was barely treading water. She considered stepping in but decided against it. Hey, it was funny! So sue her.

"Then who are you going out with? Do I even know him?" She squeaked.

"I would hope so since you met me yesterday." A voice answered from above them. Naminé snorted as the girl beside her jumped before swiveling in her seat. Roxas was leaning over the back of the booth with his arms crossed, smirking down at them.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were -" She began before stopping herself. "Nevermind..."

"No wait, tell us! What did you think?" Selphie pushed.

"I bet you thought he was gay!" Demyx added but was shut down by an angry look from the other blond. "Hey dude, don't hate. Remember when that guy asked you out for homecoming?"

"And that skater from the park," Sora quipped.

"Axel's all over him too," Someone else added. When Hayner screamed, Naminé guessed he was the culprit.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, we're all open minded here." Pence pointed out, ducking a punch from Roxas who was not nearly as amused as he was a few moments ago. Naminé decided she should intervene before things became too violent.

"Leave him alone everyone. Roxas we all know you're a manly man so stop being so sensitive." He pouted at her but quieted down. She turned to her companion who had gone wide eyed. "What were you really going to say Xion, so Roxas can nurse his ego?"

She looked around nervously, afraid to be thrown into the limelight again.

"Well... I mean I'm obviously wrong but I thought you two were going out. You left together from school so I just assumed..."

This time Sora was the first one in hysterics, Riku close behind him. Naminé frowned, it was funnier when she wasn't involved in the joke. Especially one that she had been over time and time again. Roxas looked murderous as he shoved Sora off the seat and into the aisle. It only made his twin laugh more.

Most of the others laughed too, while Xion just looked worried. She was probably wondering if she could still escape, Naminé secretly wondered if they could get away together. Though Olette was chuckling as well, her eyes were just a little too tight. She could normally ignore the rumours but she wasn't very fond of reminders that the school thought her boyfriend was dating her best friend. Especially since Naminé had known him longer.

Just great. Roxas noticed too because he had moved from his spot and slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Not in a million years." He answered, meeting the blonde's eyes with his own.

"It would never happen." Naminé agreed.

"Too weird."

"Impossible."

"We were just walking home, we live next door to her."

They went back and forth as their friends settled back into their own seats. Sora looked over at Riku and they shared a look.

"Fifty Munny says it'll happen." Sora told his friend quietly, out of earshot of the rest of the gang. Riku grinned.

"Done."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did you enjoy it? I know there isn't a ton of RokuNami yet but there does seem to be trouble in paradise! Who knows what will happen next. Well...I suppose I do but that isn't the point... Let me know how you liked it, I'd love to hear from you so please please _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited my story. I would also like to send a special shout-out to the people who reviewed the latest chapter: **DuelRoxas16, TranscendantWings, Harmonious Wolf, and giggles410**. I'm looking for about 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter, which I promise is very eventful! You'll start to understand the whole, "they knew each other a century ago" stuff!  
**

**Cheers,**

**Satyrykal**


End file.
